Havoc in Tortal, Episode 2:...
by Onion
Summary: A new goddesses adventures in Tamora Peirce's Tortall. Daine and Numair have continous appearences


Havoc In Tortall, Episode 2: Now the Fun Begins... 

I, Kaylie Perkins, am a complete mess! I landed in a strange world on some guy I don't even know. Then I meet somenice, but freaky girl who can talk to animals! What's next? 

* * *

"Kaylie, the Mischievous? And why where you up with the gods?" Numair had asked. 

"No more answers till you tell me who you are." I said solemnly. 

"Numair Salmalín, now answer my question, if you don't mind." The guy, Numair said, almost like an order. 

I answered his question, explaining my whole predicament. Suddenly, while I was explaining, I wondered if and how I'd ever get home again. 

"Hmm.." Was all he said. "So.. your a goddess who's been put on probation." He stated. "Well follow me, I'll take you to the king. Might as well inform him too." 

A king? I thought. This is way too weird. Little me was going to meet a king. Cool! I followed the tall guy down a bunch of stairs.

'Theres gotta be like 5 million of them!' I thought, once we'd reached the bottom. 

"You still there?" He asked, turning around, causing me to walk straight into him. 

"Well, lets see.. I'm talking, arnt I?" 

Numair raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

'Is that guy uptight or something?' I thought, watching him make his way over to a guard to announce there presence to the king. 'What?' I shot angrily, insulted, at the guard who was staring at me. 'Bite me' I thought and grinned wickedly at the guard as I passed by. 

"Jon." Numair said to the male sitting on what appeared to be a throne. "This is Kaylie, a goddess in training." 

The guy, Jon looked over at me then back to Numair, 'I need to think of a name for him... Definitely!' I thought, waving briefly at the king. 

"Goddess in training?" He raised his eyebrows in the same fashion as Numair had on the steps. 

I nodded. "Yups, that me!" I said, somewhat proudly. "I'm Kaylie, Kaylie Perkins, goddess of mischief and tricks. At your service!" 

Jon looked me over, making me feel suddenly self conscious about my looks. I must have looked incredibly odd to these people who where wearing clothes that seemed to come from the middle ages. I looked down at my khaki's and blue and green tank(think hippy design) and saw my toes wiggling in my blue $6.99 Target sandals. My brown hair was died to match my shirt, and my nose and tongue piercing must've looked painful to these people. 

Suddenly he stood and walked over to me, making my 5 foot height feel more like 3 inches. 'Why did everyone have to be so tall? Well at least he's not as tall as the stork over there' I thought grimly. 

"Welcome to Tortall." Jon said an held out his hand, smiling. 

"Thank you for the welcoming." I smiled back clasping his hand. 'Maybe this place wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would' 

* * *

I was given a pretty nice room located near the tower where I had unexpectedly "dropped" in, unannounced. Looking around, I missed my books, stereo and kitty. Suddenly, without notice all three things appeared, including various other objects. One included a huge stuffed bear my father had given to me for my tenth birthday. Suddenly I wished I was ten years old again, at home, my small amount of friends surrounding me, my dad recording the party on his camera. I remembered that day so clearly, even though it was 5 years ago. 

Stifling the urge to cry I looked around. Poor Potato was looking around the room. Stumbling around on the bed, he looked like he was going to fall. "Silly kitty" I sighed and picked the bouncy grey kitten up and placed him on the floor so he could run around. 

Then I walked over to the stereo system and wondered how I was going to get it to work. 'DU! Hello Stupid! Your a goddess, if you want it to you can make it jump around singing Christmas carols!' Going through my large collection of cd's, I picked up my home made cd. The one I'd burned together, that included my most favorite songs off of all my cd's, and my friends. 

Putting it in, I wondered how I'd make the player work. 'Maybe if I picture it working and picture the electricity running through it, it'll work' It was a slim chance, but I went for it. 

Suddenly the room caught on fire, as I pictured the electricity. "OH CRAP!" I yelled out, then swore the various other curses I knew and started to imagine water putting the fire out. 

Feeling water hit my face as I realized the fire had gone out and I was now completely drenched with water. "Well this is just great!" I yelled and stomped out of my room, Potato following close behind. 

I didn't even notice the girl until I walked right into her. 

"Omph" She landed on the floor, and looked up at me strangely. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" How many times have I said that in the last three hours? 

"It's ok." She started to get up. " I'm Daine, and you are..?" She looked at me, expectantly. 

"Kaylie. Nice to meet you Daine." I smiled brightly, unaccustomed to my cheeriness. 

"Kaylie... Oh! Numair told me about you!" The girl, Daine smiled just as brightly. She appearedto be about sixteen, and had the most beautiful eyes and hair I had ever seen. 

"Oh... him... tell him again I'm sorry for landing on him this morning." 

"Don't worry 'bout it, He probably completely forgotten about it when he got back to his working." 

Working? I gave her a puzzled look that she didn't seem to notice. 

"What happened to you anyway? Did ya get stuck in a flood?" She asked me, in an almost country girl voice. Suddenly I had this feeling me and her where going to get along pretty good. 

"Some what." I said back, "Oh, do you know where I can get some clothes?" The khaki's and tank weren't going to last for much longer. I also needed some shoes, sandals didn't seem to appropriate for this place. 

"Hmm? Oh sure!" She seemed slightly distracted, looking behind me. 

Turning, I saw Potato, sitting on his fluffy behind, staring at the girl in what appeared to be awe. "Potato-head! What are you doing out here!" 

Daine suddenly started laughing. 

"Huh? what's so funny?" I asked, fearful that the joke was about me. 

"Nothing, your kitten, Potato was telling me why you're so wet." She answered, calming down. 

"Huh?" I asked, utterly confused about what she had just said. 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I have this thing where I can understand animals and such." She grinned. 

"Oh..." I said, still a bit confused. 

"I'll explain it on the way." She smiled as Potato jumped on my shoulder. Then she turned and motioned for me to follow. 

* * *

"Well that was interesting!" I said to Potato as I flopped down on my bed, exhausted. I didn't want to pull off the clothes I had bought, so instead I just buried myself in my covers, flipped on the CD player and listened to Savage Garden, my mind drifting off, thinking partially about Daine's wild magic, and how I would get home. 

'Oh well, No sense of worrying right now' I smiled and drifted off to sleep, barely felling Potato curl up at my side. 


End file.
